


Heartbeats in Nature

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Incest, M/M, Replacement sex, Sexual Content, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I guess what you want is a proper goodbye."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats in Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ July 25, 2012. 
> 
> Written with the prompt "TRC Seishirou/Fuuma's version of sappy sex."

“You’re leaving, aren’t you?” Fuuma asks his brother one night.  
  
Seishirou looks over at him, one eyebrow raised. “Why do you ask?”  
  
Fuuma doesn’t have an answer for his brother – just a general feeling. Despite the fact that he’s known his brother his entire life, he has no doubt that he has never _known_ his brother – never fully understood what went on inside his head, what secret hearts and wishes he held. His brother doesn’t give him the straight answer, but that is answer enough.  
  
“You’re going to leave me all alone,” he says. Not sadly, and not even fearfully. Just understanding that’s how it would be.   
  
“You’re not a kid anymore,” Seishirou says with a smile. “You’ll be just fine.”  
  
It’s true that Fuuma isn’t a child anymore. He’s grown a lot since the year before, all gangly limbs and tight muscles not yet caught up to the bone. He feels awkward and foreign in his own skin, but he knows better than to breathe a word of that discomfort.  
  
Even so, being alone is not an attractive reality. But then again, Fuuma was never foolish enough to think he’d be with his brother forever. He just never thought it’d end so quickly – and it was ending because even though his brother hadn’t directly answered the question, it was there in the way he smiled. Smiles, but no laughter.   
  
His brother smiles at him, turns to leave – and somehow in that moment Fuuma knows it’ll be the last time in a long time. He stands up, grabs his brother’s elbow.  
  
“Nii-san, wait,” he says. He drops his hand away quickly, afraid his brother will wrench away. Or worse. Not react at all.   
  
“Are you going to miss me, Fuuma?” his brother asks, his smile benign as he watches him.  
  
Fuuma doesn’t answer – mostly because he doesn’t have an answer. Will he miss his brother? He doesn’t know.  
  
“I guess what you want is a proper goodbye,” Seishirou says, voice light as he steps in close, invading his little brother’s personal space – Fuuma doesn’t remember when he suddenly became so close in height to his brother.  
  
Fuuma nods his head a little, opening his mouth in time for Seishirou to kiss him, grabbing his chin tightly and pulling him close. It’s been a while since his brother touched him like this, and he holds still – half-expecting he’ll pull away and that will be that.  
  
He was young and stupid once – believing this would mean his brother would love him. He’s grown enough now to know that their family doesn’t operate that way. Never could. Wouldn’t want to. But it’s okay. Fuuma knows it’s not for love, or the chance to create love – he knows his brother doesn’t and never will view him as ‘precious’. That delusion no longer exists.  
  
No, he kisses back because he wants to.  
  
So he does not protest when his brother pushes him down, pulls the layers of his clothing off piece by piece. He doesn’t protest when his brother pries his mouth open and fucks it, his cock pushing in deep until he chokes. Fuuma’s used to the treatment, thrills in the treatment. He knows how to take his brother in, swallow around his cock and relax his throat – but he knows his brother likes to hear him choke, so he always does.  
  
He sucks on the cockhead, slides his tongue against the underside, and opens his mouth when his brother thrusts his hips forward. Fuuma moans low in his throat, holding his brother’s hips and bobbing his head up and down along the cock.  
  
His brother’s hands reach out, stroke the hair from his face as he moves, then curls tight into his scalp and yanks, smirking a little when Fuuma’s moan of pleasure bubbles into one of pain.  
  
He does pull himself from Fuuma’s mouth, after a moment, thumb pressing and stroking at his bottom lip.  
  
“Say my name,” his brother decides.  
  
“Nii-san,” Fuuma says obediently, looking up at his brother, reaching up a hand from his hip to stroke at his brother’s cock.  
  
But Seishirou yanks on his hair again. “No. My name.”  
  
Fuuma blinks up at him, confused. Long ago his brother established what name he should use, seemed to find the name ‘nii-san’ amusing, listening to his brother panting it out as he was fucked. Seishirou’s thumb presses into Fuuma’s mouth, and obediently he sucks on it, his own fingers curling around his cockhead.  
  
When he pulls away, he says, question in his eyes, “Seishirou-niisan?”  
  
“No,” Seishirou says with a sigh.  
  
Fuuma frowns. “… Seishirou-san?”  
  
Something sparks in his brother’s eye, and Fuuma knows he’s guessed correctly. He whispers the name again, leaning in and licking at his brother’s cock, moving swiftly, swallowing around him.  
  
He whispers the name whenever he pulls away to breathe, just before sliding his mouth back over the slick cock. Seishirou’s eyes are closed – for the first time not watching Fuuma – focusing on the sound of his voice whispering his name.   
  
When his brother comes, it’s with a shudder of his hips and the burst of his seed in Fuuma’s mouth. He swallows as much as he can, but still some drips from his mouth – but it’s okay because his brother likes that, too. He collects the cum on his fingertips and smirks as Fuuma sucks it off one by one.  
  
“Adorable as always,” Seishirou says softly and Fuuma closes his eyes, lingering – knowing this is the last time.   
  
“Maybe,” he says. Then he adds, “Seishirou-san.”  
  
Seishirou laughs, just as he always does. But his mind is elsewhere – Fuuma can see that, sense that.   
  
But it’s alright. This is what he wanted.


End file.
